


Чужеродный элемент

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Хакс в плену, но не совсем
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Хакс находится на базе Сопротивления в качестве посла, пока Рей ведет переговоры в Первом Ордене. Генерал Органа называет это дипломатической миссией, Хакс — обменом заложниками, а По — возможностью приятно провести время. Проблема в том, что времени у них почти не осталось.





	Чужеродный элемент

Хаксу без возражений оставили форму, но забрали все оружие и дали сойти с корабля только внутри ангара, не оставив шанса взглянуть на небо. Он понятия не имел, на какую попал планету. 

Генерал Органа лично вышла его встречать. За ней следовала ее охрана, а вовсе не его конвой, нет. Хакса тошнило от этого фарса, но шанс получить информацию о враге — любую информацию — он упустить не мог. Значит, придется разговаривать.

— Признаться, я удивлен, — начал Хакс, когда они двинулись вперед по темным коридорам, — что вы согласились отправить ваш главный актив и последний луч надежды на вражескую территорию. 

— Рей сама вызвалась, а если она что-то решила, то остановить ее невозможно. — Органа мимолетно улыбнулась. — К тому же обещанное Верховным лидером временное прекращение огня выгодно обеим сторонам. 

Хакс не собирался покупаться на дешевую уловку и спорить, кому что выгоднее, уходя от темы. Вместо этого он спросил: 

— Не слишком ли большой риск? Она бесценна для вас, и если с ней что-нибудь случится, то вы потеряете почти все. Тогда как Первый Орден лишится лишь одного генерала. 

Органа окинула его ласковым взглядом, от которого у менее опытного человека побежали бы мурашки по коже, и ответила: 

— Генерал, вы себя недооцениваете. Вы — единственный, кого я согласилась принять в качестве посла на нашей территории, пока Рей выступает послом в Первом Ордене. 

Рен сказал то же самое, но Хакс ему не поверил. Он решил, что тот просто захотел убить мусорщицу, заманив ее под предлогом важных переговоров к себе, а заодно чужими руками избавиться от Хакса. Два истребителя одним залпом. 

И Органа еще имела наглость называть его послом, а происходящее — дипломатической миссией. Обмен заложниками — вот что это на самом деле. 

— Да, мы потеряем больше. — Органа снова улыбнулась. — Но Первому Ордену без вас тоже придется тяжело. 

Хотя бы она не делала вид, что Хаксу ничего не угрожает. Он понимал, что жив ровно до тех пор, пока Рену не взбрело в голову убить Рей. Что, зная его пылкий нрав, возможно происходит прямо сейчас. 

Из темных подвалов они вышли на лестницу. Хакс на всякий случай запоминал дорогу. Поднявшись на несколько пролетов, Органа прошла по длинному коридору и остановилась возле одной из дверей. 

— Давайте все же надеяться на лучшее, генерал, — беззаботно произнесла Органа. — Разве не надежда помогает нам двигаться вперед? 

Хакс ее красноречиво проигнорировал, но Органа не смутилась. 

— Прошу, располагайтесь, наслаждайтесь нашим гостеприимством. — Она открыла дверь и уступила дорогу. — Чуть позже я пришлю человека, который поможет вам освоиться. 

Хакс вошел внутрь и услышал, как за ним закрыли дверь. Щелчка не было, но наверняка в коридоре осталась охрана. Он решил проверить позже. 

Комната оказалась больше похожа не на камеру, а на шикарный, пусть и старомодный, гостиничный номер. Словно Хакс и в самом деле был высокопоставленным послом. Они откровенно над ним издевались. 

В декоре преобладал красный и золотой, над огромной кроватью парил чудовищный бархатный балдахин, вероятно, приводимый в действие антигравитационным механизмом. Уснуть, когда такая махина болтается над тобой, точно не получится. 

Но чего Хакс действительно не ожидал увидеть, так это большого окна и стеклянной двери, ведущей на балкон. Хакс начал обследование территории с него. 

Выйдя наружу, он рефлекторно зажмурился: его зрение атаковала белизна, а в лицо дыхнуло холодным ветром. Проморгавшись, Хакс увидел горы, густо покрытые хвойными деревьями. 

И белое. Много белого. Снег. 

Очень умно. Даже если ему удастся преодолеть высоту и спуститься вниз, вряд ли он долго протянет в холодном лесу без соответствующего снаряжения и теплой одежды. 

Определить местонахождение тоже не получалось. Не вышло даже посчитать количество солнц, потому что небо равномерно затягивали молочные облака. Хакс мог быть где угодно. 

Закрыв балконную дверь, Хакс принялся без особого энтузиазма обшаривать комнату, но не нашел ничего полезного. Может быть, ему удастся устранить охранника или двух, вряд ли больше. Возможно, даже получится угнать корабль. 

Но об этом не стоило и думать, пока его миссия официально не перестала считаться дипломатической. В то же время если с Рей что-нибудь случится и Сопротивление придет за ним, будет уже поздно. 

Хакс устало опустился на кровать. Разве могла ситуация стать хуже? 

В дверь уверенно постучали. После непродолжительных раздумий Хакс встал и открыл ее. 

По ту сторону стоял По Дэмерон и широко улыбался. 

— Привет, Хагс, давно не виделись! Мне выпала великая честь сопровождать тебя, пока ты у нас гостишь. Уверен, будет весело. 

Бело-оранжевый дроид у его ноги прожужжал что-то приветственно-неприличное. 

Хакс поразмышлял секунду и захлопнул дверь. 

***

После нескольких мгновений блаженной тишины в дверь снова постучали. 

— Я не ожидал объятий, но все-таки… — донесся приглушенный голос Дэмерона. 

Вздохнув, Хакс решил, что только отсрочит неизбежное, и открыл. Дэмерон приветливо помахал. 

— Я понимаю, почему Сопротивление пытается отравить мое существование, — начал Хакс, решив атаковать первым. — Но за что оно так ненавидит тебя? 

— Что? — Дэмерон нахмурился, а потом опять улыбнулся и ответил: — Нет, меня никто не заставлял приходить. Скажу по секрету, я вызвался добровольцем, когда узнал, что ты прилетаешь. 

— О, то есть ты сам себя ненавидишь? 

На мгновение по лицу Дэмерона пробежала тень, но он улыбнулся еще шире, и Хакс не был уверен, что ему не показалось. 

— Вижу, ты тоже рад меня видеть. — Дэмерон указал большим пальцем себе за спину. Удивительно, но другой охраны не было. — Пойдем, генерал сказала, что Рей вот-вот должна выйти на связь. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Дэмерон пошел по коридору, дроид покатился следом. Хакс двинулся за ними, почти мечтая, чтобы Рей не ответила, и его мучения закончились. 

Интересно, его пристрелят на месте? Дэмерон лично возьмется за бластер? Нет, скорее всего, они захотят устроить публичную казнь, предварительно попытавшись выбить как можно больше информации. Хакс бы так и сделал. 

Дэмерон вел его по тускло освещенным коридорам. Сопротивление, очевидно, тоже не рассчитывало, что Хакс вернется в Первый Орден, раз позволяло свободно разгуливать по их базе. 

— Никакой повязки на глаза? — спросил Хакс. — Я оскорблен. 

— Уверен, она бы тебе пошла, но нет, — отозвался Дэмерон. — Ты же посол, генерал несколько раз это повторила. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя за руку, то только попроси. 

Дэмерон шел чуть впереди, и Хаксу представилась возможность разглядывать черные кудри. Можно было бы ударить по затылку. Вряд ли поможет сбежать, но зато принесет огромное удовольствие. 

Нет, не стоило рисковать, пока дроид рядом. Он выглядел безобидно, но кто знает, чем его оснастили. Удар током — не то, что сейчас нужно Хаксу. 

Хотя сдерживаться оказалось тяжело. Это была одна из самых длинных прогулок по коридору в жизни Хакса. 

Но все рано или поздно заканчивается, и в итоге Хакс оказался в комнате связи. Генерал Органа уже сидела у стола, за ее спиной стояли два незнакомых офицера в форме Сопротивления, а дальше, подпирая стену… 

Ну да, почему бы и нет, давайте соберем весь сброд в одном месте. 

— Привет, Финн! — поприветствовал Дэмерон. — Рад, что ты смог присоединиться к вечеринке. 

Если бы взгляды умели причинять боль, то Хакс уже бы корчился в муках. Предатель злобно зыркал в его сторону, но, к счастью, избавил от любых комментариев. После нескольких минут, проведенных с Дэмероном, Хакс был благодарен и за это. 

— Генерал, прошу, садитесь. — Органа указала на место рядом с собой. 

Хакс сел, и некоторое время слышался только треск приборов. 

Канал наверняка защищен, но попытаться отследить сигнал все равно стоило. Интересно, попробует ли Первый Орден? Вряд ли, Рен скорее предпочтет вытащить всю необходимую информацию сразу из разума Рей. Если, конечно, она все еще жива. 

Треск усилился, и над столом появились две голограммы. Рен и... 

— Рей! — радостно воскликнул предатель, отрываясь от стены и подходя ближе. 

Время пребывания Хакса в Сопротивлении только что увеличилось. 

— Привет. — Рей солнечно улыбнулась, затем окинула взглядом остальных. 

— Как ты, дорогая? — Органа чуть наклонилась вперед, ее улыбка стала больше напоминать настоящую. 

— Все хорошо, — заверила Рей. — Добралась без происшествий, мне оказали достойный прием. Куда лучше, чем в прошлый раз. 

Даже в виде голограммы Рену удалось закатить глаза очень живописно, и в кои-то веки Хакс был склонен с ним согласиться. 

Члены Сопротивления принялись улыбаться. Если они так представляют себе деловые переговоры, то не удивительно, что Первый Орден выигрывает. 

— Вы уже обсудили вопросы, которые Верховный Лидер хотел обсудить? — Задавая вопрос, Органа смотрела исключительно на Рей. 

— Нет, — впервые с начала разговора подал голос Рен. — Я все покажу ей позже, она должна увидеть своими глазами. 

Таинственный и мрачный, как обычно. 

— Что ж. — Органа не выглядела особо впечатленной. — В таком случае, свяжемся снова завтра. Просто чтобы убедиться, что с Рей все в порядке. 

Как ни странно, Рен не стал спорить и коротко кивнул. 

— Не дезертируй в Первый Орден, — попросил Финн с неловкой усмешкой. 

— Не буду, — тепло ответила Рей. — Еда здесь просто отвратительная. 

— Это точно. 

Отлично, ее уже и накормить успели. 

— Полагаю, мы закончили. — Органа повернулась к Хаксу. — Генерал, прошу, ваша очередь. 

Ему, очевидно, тоже полагалось подтвердить Рену, что он жив, желательно добавив безвкусных шуток и пустив слезу. Хакс посмотрел на Рена. 

— Верховный лидер, — произнес он. 

— Генерал, — ответил Рен. 

Что ж, у них случались беседы и хуже. Хакс решил, что вполне сносно справился. 

Оба замолчали. Пауза затягивалась, но Органа и не думала прекратить связь. Люди в Сопротивлении оказались на редкость изощренны в пытках. 

— Хм, — прочистил горло Рен, явно не зная, что еще сказать. — Вижу, ты жив. Тебя хорошо кормят? 

Хакс резко повернулся к Органе: 

— Мы закончили, генерал, спасибо. 

К счастью, она над ним смилостивилась, и голограммы исчезли. 

***

Разговор оставил после себя тянущее неприятное чувство, в котором Хакс не мог до конца разобраться. Казалось бы, стоило радоваться, что его расстрел откладывается, но почему-то не получалось. 

Впрочем, даже из самого неприятного положения можно извлечь пользу. И желательно при этом никого не убить, но Хакс решил не требовать от себя многого. 

Погруженный в мрачные мысли, Хакс не сразу заметил, что назад они шли по другому маршруту. 

— Куда мы? — спросил Хакс, понимая, что раньше в этих коридорах не был.

В свое оправдание он мог сказать, что они все выглядели одинаково. Неужели Сопротивление одумалось и все-таки решило запереть его в подвале? Что ж, хотя бы там не будет балдахина. 

Дэмерон не замедлил шага. После переговоров он был непривычно молчалив. 

— Эй, Дэмерон? — позвал Хакс громче. — Коммандор? 

Сработало. Дэмерон остановился, посмотрев на Хакса, будто только что его заметил. 

— Не могу поверить, — пробормотал Дэмерон рассеянно, словно мыслями находился далеко отсюда. — Мне поручили простое дело, и я в самом начале проиграл сто очков Первому Ордену. 

Ничего не понимая, Хакс настороженно на него смотрел. Они в своем Сопротивлении, возможно, и психологическую экспертизу не проходят. Кто знает, чего от него ждать. 

— Еда, Хагс, — пояснил Дэмерон. — Я забыл тебя покормить. 

Так вот в чем дело. Чувство голода действительно становилось все ощутимее, но не настолько, чтобы начинать беспокоиться. И все-таки удержаться было сложно, поэтому Хакс сказал: 

— Если вы забываете кормить «послов», — он постарался произнести последнее слово с максимальным пренебрежением, — то как же вы обращаетесь с пленниками, монстры? 

— Ну, таких удобных кресел, как в Первом Ордене, у нас точно нет, — тут же с усмешкой парировал Дэмерон. 

Хакс присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее. Дело в мести? Дэмерон искал способ поквитаться? Вряд ли он рисковал бы своей драгоценной Рей, но расслабляться не стоило. 

— Не переживай, Хагс, мы почти пришли в столовую. — Дэмерон продолжил идти по коридору. 

— В столовую? — презрительно выплюнул Хакс, не двигаясь с места. Его затошнило от одного слова. Талант Сопротивления к издевательствам и унижениям воистину не знал пределов. — И под столовой ты подразумеваешь место, где едят остальные члены Сопротивления? Ты считаешь, что привести меня туда — отличная идея? 

Дэмерон остановился, переглянулся со своим дроидом, словно ведя диалог без слов, потом посмотрел на Хакса: 

— Ты бы хотел в столовую? Или чтобы я принес еду в твою комнату? 

В первую секунду Хакс даже растерялся: он не ожидал, что его мнения спросят. Потом задумался. Идти в столовую не хотелось, но кто знает, сколько ему еще здесь торчать. Стоило собрать как можно больше информации, а это сложно сделать, заперевшись в комнате. 

— Столовая, — ответил он в итоге. 

***

Когда они вошли, все разговоры разом стихли, и к Хаксу повернулась пара дюжин голов. Не самое приятное ощущение, когда головы принадлежат врагам и не отделены от тел. 

— Прошу вас, друзья, не обращайте на нас внимания, — неожиданно пришел на выручку Дэмерон. — Что вы, генерала Первого Ордена не видели? 

Удивительно, но его послушались. Все присутствующие вернулись к своим тарелкам, демонстративно не глядя в сторону Хакса. 

Дэмерон с дроидом двинулись вперед, и Хакс пошел рядом с ними, держа голову поднятой, а спину прямой, словно на параде. Он не собирался выдать свой дискомфорт ни одним лишним жестом. 

Хакс знал, что справится. Пребывание на территории врага без прикрытия — не худшее, что с ним случалось в жизни. 

Однако испытания Хакса только начинались. В конце зала он увидел лотки с едой, полных чего-то коричневого. И оранжевого. И коричнево-оранжевого. Все грязеподобной консистенции, и ничего даже отдаленно знакомого. Хотя запах был приятный, Хакс сомневался, что его желудок воспримет новую пищу хорошо. 

Выбирать, конечно, не приходилось. 

— Местная кухня, — пояснил Дэмерон, словно почувствовав его замешательство. — Здесь раньше была гостиница туземцев. Хозяин — старый друг генерала Органы. Он верит, что мы сами разгромим базу так, что и тратиться на снос не придется. Это он организовал питание. 

По ту сторону лотков Хакс заметил человека на раздаче, чья кожа имела легкий зеленоватый отлив. Возможно, это просто член Сопротивления в наряде, но если туземец, то его окрас сужает круг поиска планеты. Уже что-то. 

Но сначала следовало решить насущные вопросы. Например, поесть. 

— Смотри, тебе нужно взять поднос, встать с той стороны… — начал Дэмерон. 

— Нет, — прервал его Хакс. — Я сяду за столом в углу, а ты принесешь мне то же, что и себе. 

Тот смерил его наглым взглядом с головы до ног, и Хакс уже готовился к отказу, но в итоге Дэмерон сдался: 

— Ладно, только потому что у тебя симпатичное лицо. — Он глянул на дроида, который что-то протрещал, и добавил: — Да-да, дружище, и потому что мы забыли его покормить. 

Хакс сел за стол и принялся сканировать взглядом пространство. Люди ели — значит, время ужина. Но их должно было быть намного больше. Это все, что осталось от Сопротивления? 

Нет, скорее это все, что они согласились показать Хаксу. Возможно, и история с гостиницей разыграна для единственного зрителя. База наверняка не представляла ценности, а Сопротивление готово сорваться с места в любой момент. 

Когда Дэмерон отошел, взгляды в сторону Хакса принялись бросать чаще. Одна девушка, сидящая рядом с предателем, и вовсе откровенно пялилась, словно надеясь прожечь в нем дыру. 

Странно, но никто не подходил, чтобы плюнуть ему в лицо или что там они в Сопротивлении обычно делают с врагами. Неужели Органе удалось вбить в них хоть какое-то подобие дисциплины? 

Хакс понял, что не может снизить уровень внутреннего напряжения. Он не должен быть здесь. Слишком много коричневого вокруг. 

Но когда Дэмерон вернулся к столу, все перестали пялиться. Хакс с удивлением обнаружил, что почти рад его возвращению. 

— Вот, Хагс, я постарался взять блюда попроще. — Дэмерон поставил перед ним поднос. 

Другой поднос привез дроид, шатаясь из стороны в сторону и используя только тонкие фиксаторы. Удивительно, как он умудрялся ничего не уронить. 

Дэмерон сел напротив Хакса, частично отгородив его от всех остальных, и взял у дроида поднос. Еда на них действительно выглядела одинаково, и все же… 

— Поменяй подносы, я возьму твой, — произнес Хакс. 

Брови Дэмерона удивленно взмыли вверх. 

— Ты думаешь, мы хотим тебя отравить? 

— Я не думаю, что вы хотите меня отравить, это даже для вас слишком глупо. — Хакс едва сдерживал раздражение. — Другое дело — наплевать в еду. 

Дэмерон помолчал пару секунд, а потом вдруг рассмеялся. Звук не был неприятным. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понимаю. — Все еще посмеиваясь, Дэмерон поменял подносы. — А ведь неплохая идея. 

На его смех обернулось несколько человек, глядя удивленно. Наверняка они считали, что с генералом Первого Ордена стоило вести себя иначе. Как минимум, добавив к обстановке цепей. Дэмерон явно портил себе репутацию, но не выглядел как человек, хоть сколько-нибудь этим озабоченный. Хакс его не понимал. 

Некоторое время они ели молча. Пища на вкус оказалась куда лучше, чем на вид. Возможно, даже пищевого отравления удастся избежать. 

Когда с едой было почти покончено, Хакс спросил: 

— Итак, теперь ты будешь постоянно конвоировать меня, чтобы я не устроил диверсию? 

Дэмерон посмотрел на него исподлобья. 

— Я буду постоянно охранять тебя, чтобы ты случайно не упал с лестницы и не сорвал переговоры Рей. 

Хакс, конечно, мог справиться с лестницами. Если только… 

— О, — произнес он, зло ухмыляясь. — Боитесь, что кто-то из ваших людей не выдержит искушения избавиться от меня? 

— Ты не самый популярный парень. — Дэмерон только пожал плечами. 

— Значит, ваша дисциплина даже хуже, чем я предполагал. Не удивительно, что вы проигрываете. 

Вопреки ожиданию, Дэмерон не завелся, даже не ответил. Он молча разглядывал Хакса. Без злости, как остальные, скорее с грустью. 

Хакс решил, что не нужно портить отношения. Если Дэмерон попросит заменить его, к Хаксу могут приставить куда более отвратительного конвоира. Не стоило делать свое положение сложнее, чем оно уже есть. 

Несмотря ни на что, Дэмерон оказался… сносным. И болтливым, а значит, рано или поздно он проговорится о чем-нибудь полезном. 

— Так что, отведешь меня спать или тоже забудешь? — произнес Хакс, стараясь звучать не слишком обвинительно. 

— Да, конечно! — встрепенулся Дэмерон. — Твои вещи уже должны были проверить и доставить в комнату. Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще? 

Хакс поразмышлял пару секунд и ответил: 

— Вообще-то да. Инструменты. 

Брови Дэмерона поползли вверх. Он откинулся на стуле с усмешкой. 

— Я поражаюсь твоей наглости, приятель. Что скажет генерал Органа, когда найдет у тебя в ванной миниатюрный "Старкиллер"? 

Хакс закатил глаза. 

— Мне они нужны на пару минут. Честно говоря, я буду рад, если ты мне поможешь. 

Дэмерон выглядел заинтригованным. Хакс на это и рассчитывал. 

***

— Знаешь, скажи мне кто неделю назад, что я окажусь в одной постели с генералом Первого Ордена, я представил бы это несколько иначе… 

Дэмерон стоял в носках на кровати, вытянув руки вверх, словно готовился сдаться. 

— Да-да, я все организовал, только чтобы услышать эту шутку… — пробормотал Хакс, стоя на другом конце кровати и орудуя ключом. Наконец раздался щелчок. — Лови! 

Балдахин, потеряв антигравитационную опору, полетел вниз. Хакс и Дэмерон поймали его, но пошатнулись от неожиданной тяжести и дружно сбросили на пол по правую сторону от кровати. 

Раздался грохот, с потолка посыпалась пыль. Дроид катался вокруг, осуждающе щелкая. Кажется, он обзывал их идиотами. 

Хакс сел на край кровати, любуясь результатам своих трудов. Дэмерон опустился рядом. 

— Ух ты, — впечатленно выдохнул он. — Сто лет не делал ничего веселее. 

— Я тоже, — признался Хакс, не успев себя остановить.

Разлагающая атмосфера Сопротивления плохо на нем сказывалась. 

Они помолчали. Тишина была почти уютной. Хакс знал, что не стоило терять бдительности, но сейчас они оба сидели без сапог, одолев балдахин в неравной битве. Ситуация настолько абсурдная, что отвлекала от всех мыслей. 

— Хагс. — Дэмерон повернулся к нему вполоборота. — Почему ты согласился прилететь сюда? 

Хакс снова напрягся. Глупо было надеяться, что Дэмерон упустит момент устроить маленький допрос. Какой ответ он хотел услышать, помимо очевидного? 

— Потому что мне приказали, разумеется, — ответил Хакс. Судя по выражению лица, Дэмерон ждал продолжения, тогда Хакс решил пояснить подробнее: — Я не смогу принести в галактику тот порядок, который хочу, если сам не буду руководствоваться его принципами. В том числе если не буду повиноваться приказам вышестоящих. 

Конечно, это была не вся правда, но та правда, которой Хакс мог поделиться. 

Хакс далеко не всегда был согласен с приказами Рена и не прилетел бы сюда, если бы имел реальный выбор. Но теперь Рен — Верховный лидер, а Хакс упустил момент, когда можно было это предотвратить. Он надеялся, что однажды их позиции изменятся, но до тех пор... 

Да, это была правда. Та, в которую Хакс хотел верить. 

Дэмерон молчал — обдумывая услышанное или витая в своих мыслях, Хакс не знал. Но он надеялся получить что-нибудь взамен. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем. 

— Что насчет тебя? — спросил Хакс. — Ты сказал, что вызвался добровольцем. Почему? Только умоляю, не говори про мое милое лицо и исключительную привлекательность как собеседника. 

— Во-первых, оно действительно милое. — Дэмерон подмигнул. Звезды, он это сделал. — А во-вторых… 

Дэмерон замолчал, словно собираясь с мыслями. Хакс не торопил. Любая информация потенциально полезна. 

— Во-вторых, я устал. — Дэмерон попытался улыбнуться, словно надеялся звучать несерьезно, но уголок губ только дернулся и тут же опустился. — Так устал, Хагс, ты не представляешь. Я чувствую себя старше галактики. И я не могу пожаловаться друзьям, особенно теперь, когда должен их вдохновлять, но… Не важно. Я просто хотел миссию, во время которой никто не пострадает. Даже ты. 

О… Неожиданно. Хакс получил куда больше личной информации, чем ожидал. Но он не мог придумать, как применить ее с пользой. Все его мысли внезапно заняло осознание факта, что Дэмерон сидел совсем близко. Удавалось почувствовать тепло его плеча и хорошо разглядеть лицо. Особенно глаза, полные усталости и других чувств, которые Хакс не определил. 

Слишком близко. Хакс жаждал покинуть чужое личное пространство, но не мог пошевелиться. Дэмерон, судя по всему, испытывал похожие проблемы. 

Дроид протрещал что-то, прогоняя наваждение. 

Дэмерон подскочил с кровати и провел ладонью по волосам, взлохмачивая кудри. 

— Ты, наверное, хочешь спать, — сказал он, глядя куда угодно, но не на Хакса. — Ложись, я зайду завтра, как проснусь. ББ8 составит тебе компанию. 

Хакс посмотрел на дроида, стараясь вложить во взгляд побольше презрения. 

— Зачем? 

— Ну, знаешь. — Дэмерон неопределенно махнул рукой. — Он разбудит, если тебе приснится кошмар. Я слышал, одному парню приснилось, как он падает с лестницы, и бедняга проснулся со сломанной шеей! 

Хакс сделал глубокий вдох. Он не будет отвечать, Дэмерон его провоцировал. Нет, не будет, пусть старается лучше. Ни за что. 

— Он не мог проснуться со сломанной шеей, идиот, — все-таки не выдержал Хакс. 

Дэмерон улыбнулся, тепло и грустно. 

Похожая улыбка была у Рей, когда она разговаривала с предателем и своими друзьями. Хаксу никто так не улыбался. 

И тогда Хакс убедился окончательно. Дэмерон не болтливый идиот, он — отличный шпион. 

Это очередная ловушка, дешевая уловка с целью расположить к себе и получить информацию. Вот что Дэмерон делает, вот что делал все время своими шутками, лживым беспокойством и искусственной откровенностью. Наверное, предполагается, что Хакс против воли проникнется доверием к единственному человеку, который относится к нему без враждебности. 

За кого они его принимают, за дилетанта? 

— Тебе пора, — произнес Хакс так холодно, как только мог. 

— Да. Спокойной ночи, Хагс, — словно спохватившись, бросил Дэмерон и сбежал из комнаты. 

Хакс снова остался один, как и всегда. На неизвестной планете, без оружия, в окружении врагов, с туманными перспективами на будущее, пока Рен разрушает то, что осталось от Первого Ордена. 

Что-то проскрежетало рядом с кроватью. Точно, Хакс остался не совсем один. 

— Я здесь умру, да? — спросил Хакс у дроида.

Тот ничего не ответил, даже лампочкой не потрудился моргнуть. Что ж, хотя бы дроид не оскорблял его фальшивым дружелюбием. 

Хакс крепко зажмурил глаза, пытаясь вернуть разуму ясность. Общение с Дэмероном плохо на него влияло, вот он уже и с дроидами разговаривает. 

Нужно взять себя в руки. Хакс справится, как справлялся всегда, и выйдет из ситуации победителем. Сопротивление проклянет тот день, когда пригласило его на свою территорию. А потом он максимально быстро покинет это место. 

Даже без балдахина над головой спал Хакс очень плохо. 

***

Утром Хакс потратил больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он не оставил на форме ни пылинки, и ни один волос не выбивался из прически. 

К тому моменту, как в дверь постучали, Хакс был уже полностью одет и готов к новым испытаниям. 

— Хагс, ты там не голый? — спросил Дэмерон после того, как вошел. 

— Нет. И никто не задушил меня подушкой, как видишь, — отозвался Хакс. 

Дэмерон усмехнулся. Он снова выглядел беззаботно и раздражающе, на лице не было и тени вчерашней меланхолии. Отлично, они вернулись к старой игре. Хакса это вполне устраивало — как оказалось, с ужасными шутками Дэмерона справиться проще, чем с его попытками провести допрос под видом разговора по душам. 

Дроид, всю ночь стоявший неподвижно, подкатился к Дэмерону с радостным треском, словно счастливое домашнее животное. Вопреки плохому сну, мрачным размышлениям и здравому смыслу Хакс почувствовал себя лучше, глядя на них. И тут же разозлился на себя. 

Он не поведется на дешевые уловки. Нет, он с честью справится со своей миссией, запасется полезной информацией и вернется в Первый Орден до того, как Рен там все окончательно развалит. 

Мысль грела сердце ровно до следующего сеанса связи. 

***

Во второй раз все было иначе. Никто не улыбался и не шутил. Рей смотрела на присутствующих глазами, расширившимися от ужаса. 

— Это… — Она словно не могла подобрать слов. — Это… 

— Аномалия, — подсказал Рен. Его голос звучал мрачно и серьезно. — Сгусток Силы, обнаруженный одним из наших кораблей-разведчиков. 

Голограмма выдала изображение шара. Сначала Хакс принял его за звезду, но потом заметил рябь, бегущую по поверхности. Словно мыльный пузырь, готовый вот-вот взорваться. 

— Какого рода аномалия? — спросила Органа.

Отлично, Хакс не единственный не понимал, что происходит. 

— Ранее не встречавшаяся, — ответил Рен, по прежнему смотря куда угодно, только не на Органу. — Я пригласил Рей, чтобы она подтвердила мои опасения. Оставался шанс, что сквозь призму Тьмы я неправильно интерпретировал сигналы, посылаемые Силой. К сожалению, надежда не оправдалась. 

Хакс мельком глянул на лицо Органы. То оставалось непроницаемым. Остальные присутствующие недоумевали. 

— Он прав. Оно похоже на звезду, но на самом деле это чистая Сила, сконцентрированная вокруг одной точки, — попыталась объяснить Рей, изображая шар руками. 

— Мы думаем, что в нашу Вселенную попал некий чужеродный объект, — продолжил за нее Рен. — На многих планетах встречаются морские существа, которые похожим образом реагируют на инородное тело, попавшее к ним в раковину. Как они наращивают вокруг него минералы, так и Сила собиралась вокруг этого объекта миллионы лет, пытаясь защитить нашу Вселенную. Ее концентрация настолько плотная, что приборы показывают неправильные данные, поэтому аномалию не обнаружили раньше. Уловить сигнал может только форсъюзер, который подобрался достаточно близко. 

Все замолчали, переваривая услышанное. Хакс плохо разбирался в вопросах, связанных с Силой, но одно он уяснил на собственной шкуре очень четко. Сила — это власть. 

Подобная аномалия являлась удачной находкой. Ее следовало изучить и попробовать превратить в оружие. Или использовать как источник энергии для оружия. Или, в крайнем случае, убедить противника, что это — оружие. 

Со всех сторон отличное стратегическое преимущество. Поэтому главный вопрос, который занимал мысли Хакса, — за каким криффом Рен рассказал о ней врагу? 

Единственный логичный ответ, который приходил в голову, Хаксу совсем не нравился. По поверхности мыльного пузыря снова пробежала рябь. 

— Очень занимательная находка. — Первой заговорила Органа. В ее тоне сквозило тщательно отмеренное количество скуки. — Астрономы и физики галактики наверняка ей заинтересуются, но… 

— Она взорвется, — резко перебил Рен. — Строго говоря, она уже взрывается. 

В этот раз воцарившаяся тишина показалась Хаксу оглушающей. 

— Последствия? — коротко спросила Органа, перестав играть в дипломата. 

Голограммы Рена и Рей переглянулись. Они не знают, понял Хакс. Где-то глубоко в его груди начал зарождаться страх. 

Наконец Рен ответил: 

— Рядом со столь плотной концентрацией Силы законы времени и пространства не работают. Взрывная волна накроет всю нашу галактику. Либо она ее полностью уничтожит, обратив в космическую пыль, либо изменит до неузнаваемости. Например, сделает так, что разумная жизнь здесь даже не зародится. 

И снова тишина. Хакс с удивлением осознал, что не испытывал шока, скорее — недоумение. Такого не могло быть, чтобы какая-то космическая жемчужина уничтожила галактику. И почему вообще она оставалась стабильной миллионы лет, а теперь вдруг решила взорваться? Если только… 

Нет, не может быть. 

— Ты тронул ее, — обвиняюще произнес Хакс.

Пусть его задушат на расстоянии, смолчать он просто не смог. 

Хакс всегда подозревал, что Рен может угробить Первый Орден. Но чтобы целую галактику? Это превосходило даже самые смелые ожидания. 

Удивительно, но Рен нашел в себе смелость ответить: 

— Да, я потянулся к ней сквозь Силу, чтобы провести анализ. — Он сделал паузу и закончил глухо: — Вероятно, это вызвало реакцию. 

Значит, Хакс прав. Что ж, многое вставало на свои места. Вот почему Рен предложил временное перемирие и пригласил Рей. Он пытался исправить свою фатальную ошибку и не справлялся один. 

Должно быть, ему стоило огромных трудов проглотить свою гордость. Значит, все на самом деле плохо. 

— Он что, только что признался, что довел нас до конца света? — спросил Финн со смесью гнева и недоумения в голосе. 

— Похоже, что так, приятель, — отозвался Дэмерон. — Не скажу, что совсем не ожидал подобного. 

Вот уж точно. 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — заявила Рей. Она говорила твердо, но опыта, чтобы убедить всех в правдивости своей лжи, ей не хватало. — Сейчас мы сдерживаем взрыв. Потом попробуем его погасить или перенаправить. 

— Свяжемся с вами позже, — бросил Рен и выключил связь со своей стороны, не оставляя возможности задать вопросы. 

Хакс не верил. Должно быть, это уловка. Рен все придумал, потому что планировал заманить Сопротивление в ловушку и уничтожить навсегда. Или потому что ему не хватает внимания. 

Но генерал Органа вдруг оперлась локтем на приборную панель и устало потерла ладонью лицо. 

— Я думала, мои кошмары связаны с грядущей войной, но теперь я понимаю… — пробормотала она едва слышно. 

Сейчас Органа впервые выглядела не как генерал, а как очень уставшая женщина, и Хакс почувствовал, как холод медленно разливается по его венам. 

В следующее мгновение Органа выпрямилась, в ее внешнем виде не осталось и следа былой слабости. 

— Я рассчитываю, что ничто из услышанного не покинет эту комнату, — строго приказала она. — Мы же не хотим вызвать панику. 

Все тут же выпрямились, и Хакс подумал, что некоторая дисциплина в Сопротивлении все-таки была. 

Органа окинула присутствующих задумчивым взглядом, вздохнула и добавила: 

— Но если кто-то из вас решит занять огромную сумму денег, бросить все и уехать к морю — я не буду его осуждать. 

***

Нужно было изолировать космическое пространство вокруг Жемчужины, взять ее в кольцо, параллельно стягивая основные силы в точке как можно дальше и укрепляя позиции. Потом собрать всех ученых и специалистов, провести дополнительные измерения, устроить мозговой штурм. 

Не помогло бы, но Хакс бы хоть чем-то занимался, а не ходил из угла в угол, съедаемый от собственной бесполезности изнутри. 

Он не готов, все не может закончиться так. Особенно после всего, что он сделал и чего достиг. Первый Орден не должен быть уничтожен лишь потому, что Верховный лидер сунул пальцы куда не следует. 

С момента первого разговора о Жемчужине, как красочно обозвали аномалию, Рен выходил на связь еще три раза. Они с Рей пробовали все новые и новые варианты, разные трюки с Силой, но не добились никакого результата. 

Что, если они не смогут? Если все их попытки только приближают конец? 

— Эй, вы двое! Не могли бы вы перестать мельтешить? — Голос Дэмерона донесся словно издалека. — У меня от вас голова кружится. 

Хакс остановился, осознавая, что уже некоторое время нарезает круги по комнате, а дроид зачем-то отзеркаливал его траекторию. 

Дэмерон тем временем валялся на кровати Хакса, словно у себя дома, закинув руки за голову. Это было уже слишком. 

— Тебе не нужно сейчас быть со своими друзьями? — спросил Хакс, не скрывая раздражения. — Рыдать, обнявшись? Устраивать прощальные оргии? Или тебя не позвали?

Вся расслабленность вдруг мигом слетела с Дэмерона. Резко подскочив с кровати, он в два шага оказался рядом. 

— Прекрати истерику, — процедил он, агрессивно вторгаясь в личное пространство. — Не ты один готовишься умереть! 

Вот оно. Куда только подевалось все дружелюбие. Хакс знал, что рано или поздно Дэмерона прорвет. Он все-таки плохой актер. 

Хакс должен был испытывать радость, но ощущал только болезненное удовлетворение от осознания своей правоты. 

— Поэтому ты торчишь со мной? — спросил Хакс, приподнимая бровь. Он не мог не закончить атаку, он привык добивать. — Нет, подожди, я понял. Ты думаешь, что оказываешь мне услугу. Герой войны По Дэмерон добр даже к врагам, конечно. И как, помогает чувствовать себя хорошим парнем? Перекрывает все твои прошлые грехи? 

Ладони Дэмерона сжались в кулаки и затряслись, и на мгновение Хакс поверил, что сейчас получит удар в челюсть. Он почти хотел этого. Тогда хоть какая-то логика событий вернулась бы в его жизнь. 

Но вместо попытки ударить Дэмерон вцепился обеими руками себе в волосы и крепко зажмурился. 

Некоторое время они так и стояли — совсем близко и одновременно бесконечно далеко. Хакс почувствовал, что злость уходит из его груди, оставляя после себя ноющую пустоту. Он уже ничего не хотел. 

Но некоторые привычки сильнее желаний, поэтому Хакс сказал тише: 

— Ты хотя бы умрешь со своими друзьями. А я умру как военнопленный. 

— Ты не военнопленный, — пробормотал Дэмерон, не открывая глаз. 

— Правда? — Хакс устало усмехнулся. — Тогда могу я пойти погулять? 

Перестав жмуриться, Дэмерон пристально посмотрел на него. А потом молча развернулся и, выйдя из комнаты, захлопнул за собой дверь. Щелкнул замок. 

Что и требовалось доказать. Хакс сел на кровать и запустил пальцы в волосы, копируя жест Дэмерона и портя прическу. Кому теперь было дело до его прически? 

Он не знал, сколько просидел, не шевелясь. В какой-то момент дверь отворилась, и на кровать рядом с Хаксом бросили тюк теплой одежды. 

— Одевайся, — тоном, полным решимости, произнес Дэмерон. — Мы идем гулять. 

***

Пешие прогулки по горной местности не входили в число любимых хобби Хакса. Темнело на планете рано, поэтому пробираться пришлось почти вслепую. Хакс шел за Дэмероном по узкой тропинке, держась поближе к склону и подальше от крутого обрыва. Было бы очень глупо поскользнуться и умереть сейчас, не дотянув до конца света. 

— Нам запрещено покидать базу без предупреждения, — пояснил Дэмерон. — Но иногда посреди ночи так хочется фруктов купить, сил нет… 

Тропинка выглядела довольно протоптанной. Видимо, не одному Дэмерону посреди ночи хотелось «фруктов». 

— Поэтому вы проигрываете, — бросил Хакс по привычке. 

— Говори что хочешь, если тебя это утешает. — Дэмерон усмехнулся. — Но если бы вы оставляли подобные лазейки для своих штурмовиков, то они, возможно, не бежали бы к нам. 

Хакс поразмышлял над тем, чтобы толкнуть Дэмерона в спину с обрыва, но решил, что один в темноте точно потеряется. 

Он не понимал, зачем вообще согласился. Разведка на местности важна, конечно, но стоила ли она обмороженного носа? Хакс устал и замерз. Дэмерон дал ему теплую одежду, но не смог незаметно стащить подходящую обувь нужного размера, и сапоги Хакса быстро промокли. Он шел вперед на чистом упрямстве, проклиная про себя Дэмерона, Сопротивление и свежий воздух.

Наконец впереди показались огни. Хакс услышал звуки музыки и пьяный смех. Дэмерон провел его по тропинке сквозь хвойный лес к деревне. Небольшие домики с заснеженными крышами тянулись по горе вниз, а по извилистым улочкам неспешно гуляли люди с зеленоватой кожей. Некоторые пели. У многих на головах были венки из переплетенных вместе разноцветных лент. 

— У туземцев скоро большой праздник — самая длинная ночь, — пояснил Дэмерон в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Хакса. — Они отмеряют от нее начало года.

Это объясняло оживление. Туземцы веселились, даже не догадываясь, что их маленькая горная деревня в любой момент может превратиться в пыль.

— Пошли, — позвал Дэмерон, направляясь вниз.

Хакс уже собрал достаточно данных, чтобы определить планету, но все-таки пошел следом.

Через некоторое время они оказались на площади, вымощенной булыжником и освещенной плавающими в воздухе искорками, напоминающими разноцветные звезды. Хакс на автомате начал прикидывать, каким механизмом можно создать подобный эффект, но отвлекся на запах. 

— Фруктов хочешь? — спросил Дэмерон.

В лотках повсюду действительно продавались какие-то фрукты. 

— Я думал, это эвфемизм, — ответил Хакс.

Дэмерон рассмеялся, а потом стащил круглый красно-зеленый фрукт, содрал с него кожу и впился в мякоть зубами. Сладкий запах усилился.

Слишком, все это было уже слишком. Разноцветные огоньки, запах фруктов, мокрые носки, пьяные люди вокруг, звонкий смех Дэмерона. Когда сверху начал падать снег и кружиться в свете фонарей, Хакс не выдержал и пошел прочь, не разбирая дороги.

Он шагал так быстро, что практически бежал, пока не оказался на улице поспокойнее. Увидев лавку, Хакс сел на нее, не потрудившись стряхнуть снег.

Выдох. Вдох. Возможно, сегодняшний день станет последним ярким воспоминанием в жизни Хакса. Отвратительно. 

Он должен был умереть в космосе, вместе со своим кораблем. Он не должен быть здесь.

К счастью, никто не мог увидеть, как Хакс сгорбился. Только Дэмерон, который осторожно сел рядом, но он не в счет.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Хакс, продолжая смотреть вперед. — Все это. Я не раскрою никаких военных секретов, они тебе уже даже не понадобятся, так зачем?

Слышно было, как Дэмерон вздохнул.

— Хагс, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Если бы Дэмерон приказал, то Хакс бы не подчинился из принципа. Но он попросил. Хакс повернул голову и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Хочешь знать? Не поверишь, все началось с Финна, — продолжил Дэмерон. — Он чудесный человек, правда. Умный и глубокий, всю жизнь сражающийся за каждую оригинальную частичку своей личности. А ведь я убил сотни его собратьев. И чем дольше я с ним общался, тем чаще задавал себе вопрос: сколько еще чудесных людей я убил? Но потом я решил, что он такой один. Конечно, один. И уж точно таких нет среди ваших офицеров. Я захотел убедиться в этом наверняка, пообщавшись с тобой.

— Тогда ты выбрал идеальную кандидатуру, — честно сказал Хакс.

— Да, ты редкостный мудак. — Дэмерон тепло улыбнулся. — Но все равно чудесный.

Он когда-то успел потерять шапку, и теперь на его кудри опускались снежинки, блестя в свете фонаря.

— Ты — идиот. — И снова Хакс выразил свое мнение предельно искренне, но прозвучало почему-то совсем не обидно.

— Я знаю. — Дэмерон снял перчатку с правой руки, положил ладонь Хаксу на затылок и притянул поближе.

Они уткнулись друг в друга лбами. Хакс был уверен, что сейчас Дэмерон его поцелует — и все испортит, потому что Хакс точно воспримет это как попытку соблазнения в шпионских целях, даже если и насладится процессом.

Но Дэмерон не шевелился, снег продолжал падать, и тогда Хакс закрыл глаза. У него почти получилось представить, что во всей Вселенной не существовало ни прошлого, ни будущего. Только это мгновение, где никто не воевал и никто не умирал.

Почти получилось.

***

Наутро Хакс сначала ощутил головную боль и только потом осознал, что проснулся. Он с трудом разлепил глаза, увидев перед собой привычный уже белый потолок. Балдахин, к счастью, так и валялся по правую сторону от кровати. Никто не удосужился его убрать.

Вчерашний вечер казался сном, но Хакс не мог себе позволить заниматься самообманом. Он знал, что все произошло на самом деле.

— Хагс? — позвал Дэмерон со стороны входа.

Его дроид вопросительно прожужжал. 

Хакс резко сел, чувствуя, как сердце бешено застучало о грудную клетку. Он что, проспал? Впервые за последние двадцать лет?

— Ты в порядке? — В тоне Дэмерона проскользнула тень беспокойства. — Идешь на завтрак?

— Обязательно, — кивнул Хакс и торопливо откинул угол одеяла, поднимаясь.

Голова раскалывалась, но он не мог пропустить завтрак. Здесь это был его любимый прием пищи: белая легкая еда больше всего напоминала привычную.

— Да, ты выглядишь как человек, которому он не помешает, — прокомментировал Дэмерон, с ухмылкой оглядывая Хакса с головы до ног. — Вас в Первом Ордене вообще кормят?

— Заткнись.

Когда Хакс собрался, они, как обычно, отправились в столовую и сели за облюбованный стол в углу, игнорируя косые взгляды. Но кусок не лез в горло. Хакс совершенно не чувствовал аппетита, зато очень хотел пить. Прикончив кружку с чаем, он поднялся и сделал пару шагов к автомату, чтобы налить себе еще.

Потом что-то произошло. Противник напал на их корабль, искусственная гравитация отключилась… Нет, он был на планете, просто стены почему-то закружились, а пол вдруг оказался рядом с его лицом.

— Хагс! — обеспокоенно закричал Дэмерон, подбегая ближе.

Хакс собирался ответить, что все в порядке, но из горла вырвался только хриплый кашель.

Вокруг него уже собралась толпа. Никто, кроме Дэмерона, не подходил ближе. Так вот она какая, дипломатическая неприкосновенность. Хакс почти чувствовал, как его кожа покрывается слоем перламутра.

— Не трогай его, По! — воскликнул какой-то парень. — Вдруг это заразно.

Хакс засмеялся. Смех быстро перетек в новый приступ кашля.

— Син прав, — поддержала женщина справа. — Мы проверили его только на наличие оружия и жучков. Но что, если он пронес в себе какой-нибудь вирус, чтобы всех нас заразить и убить?

Люди принялись с подозрением переглядываться. Дроид Дэмерона обозвал их идиотами.

— А ведь отличный план, почему мне это раньше в голову не пришло… — пробормотал Хакс и отключился.

Во тьме было хорошо, как дома.

***

Просыпаться не хотелось. Хакс дрейфовал в пространстве между сном и явью, не желая покидать его никогда. Здесь было тихо и спокойно, и падал снег.

Но кто-то вежливо кашлянул, и сердце Хакса против воли застучало, выдергивая из блаженной дремы. В комнате был кто-то еще. И это был не Дэмерон.

Открыв глаза, Хакс увидел генерала Органу, сидящую на стуле рядом с кроватью.

— Где ваша защитная маска? — спросил Хакс хрипло.

Он попытался сесть, но тело плохо слушалось.

Органа только отмахнулась.

— Не переживайте, генерал, я не заражусь, — пояснила она. — Мы приняли необходимую защиту от местных вирусов, как только прилетели на планету. Вам ее не предложили, потому что предполагалось, что вы не будете покидать территорию базы.

Значит, всего лишь местный вирус. Не только холод и горная местность служили защитой от потенциального побега. Интересно, продумала ли это Органа, или ей случайно повезло.

Или просто кому-то не стоило ходить по морозу с мокрыми ногами.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — ответил Хакс, собираясь стоять до конца.

По крайней мере, лежать до конца.

Органа с любопытством оглядела его, в ее взгляде сверкнули лукавые огоньки.

— Не утруждайтесь, По уже во всем сознался. Но приятно знать, что вы не стали бы его выдавать.

Хакс ощутил колючий укол страха. В чем именно сознался Дэмерон? Рассказал только о факте самоволки или описал все в деталях? О том, как слаб был Хакс? О лавочке под фонарем? Теперь все в Сопротивлении знают?

С другой стороны, какая разница. Хакс уже лежал на кровати на базе врага, слабый и беспомощный, тратя последние силы, чтобы не трястись от озноба. Его успели переодеть в пижаму, пока он спал, лишив последнего рубежа защиты. Любая история Дэмерона не сможет опозорить его сильнее.

Органа, словно почувствовав его настроение, перестала улыбаться.

— Генерал, я хотела бы сказать, что вы поправитесь через пару дней, и дать вам отдохнуть. Но у нас может не быть пары дней.

Да, точно. Конец света, как всегда, не вовремя.

— Поэтому я побеспокоила вас, — продолжала Органа. Морщинки на ее лбу становились глубже. — У Рей и Кайло Рена появилась идея. Они уже рассказали нам, но я решила, что вам лучше услышать лично.

Сразу после ее слов дверь в комнату Хакса отворилась, и внутрь стали заходить люди, неся оборудование для связи. Хакс почувствовал жгучее желание спрятаться под одеялом, но он знал, что это не поможет.

Последним шел Финн, мрачно глядя себе под ноги. Выглядел он неважно. Дэмерона не было.

Хакс израсходовал все силы, чтобы поставить подушку к изголовью кровати и сесть. Очевидно, его мнения спрашивать не собирались, но он надеялся хотя бы выглядеть не слишком жалко. Насколько это возможно с учетом обстоятельств.

Вскоре приборы зажужжали, и появились уже привычные голограммы. Рен окинул присутствующих взглядом, остановился на некоторое время на Хаксе, потом повернулся к Органе.

— Что вы с ним сделали?

— Генерал приболел, — невозмутимо ответила Органа.

— Приболел? — Брови Рена поползли вверх. Он повторил скептично: — Приболел. Хакс не болел ни разу на моей памяти, пока не попал к вам. Вы — поистине ужасны.

Хакс против воли усмехнулся. Дэмерон наверняка нашел бы что на это ответить, но Дэмерона здесь не было.

— Уверена, что генералу полегчает, если вы расскажете ему о своем плане. — Органа попыталась перейти к делу.

— Уверен, что нет, — возразил Кайло.

Неизвестно, сколько бы это еще продолжалось, но вдруг Финн закрыл лицо руками и тяжело вздохнул. Он наверняка хотел сделать это незаметно, но все присутствующие повернулись к нему.

Веселье кончилось.

— У нас есть план, — подтвердила Рей, не отрывая тоскливого взгляда от Финна. — Жемчужина взорвется сегодня. Мы с Кайло пропустим взрывную волну через себя. Тогда есть шанс, что она не повредит остальной Галактике. Или хотя бы ущерб будет не фатальным.

— А есть шанс, что она не повредит тебе? — спросил Финн, не отрывая ладоней от лица.

Рей болезненно зажмурилась на мгновение, а потом открыла глаза и уверенно посмотрела на Финна:

— Да. Шанс есть, и я им воспользуюсь. А потом вернусь к вам. Я обещаю.

Кажется, она научилась врать лучше. Или действительно верила в свои слова.

Финн убрал ладони, посмотрел на нее в ответ и слабо улыбнулся. Его глаза блестели.

Внимательно следящий за сценой Хакс не сразу заметил, что его окликнули.

— Хакс, — позвал Рен еще раз.

— Рен, — ответил Хакс и, подумав, добавил: — Меня хорошо кормят.

Удивительно, но уголок губ Рена дернулся в улыбке.

— Я рад, что ты далеко от эпицентра. Если я не выживу, но Галактика уцелеет, то Первый Орден не останется без Верховного лидера.

Хакс замер от неожиданности. Он пожалел, что не узнал у Органы подробности о симптомах местного вируса. Вызывает ли он галлюцинации? Потому что перед ним явно была она.

У Хакса хватило сил только кивнуть, а Рен уже перевел взгляд на Органу. Они долго сверлили друг друга взглядами, словно вели мысленный диалог, но никто не произнес ни слова.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, — в итоге сломала тишину Органа.

Рен нервно кивнул, опустил взгляд, и голограммы исчезли.

Техники ушли так же тихо, как и пришли, унося с собой оборудование. Финн продолжал подпирать стену, глядя на то место, где недавно были голограммы.

Органа поднялась со стула и сказала:

— Сегодня в гостинице вечеринка, я пригласила туземцев для совместного празднования самой длинной ночи. — Она пристально посмотрела на Хакса. — Мне искренне жаль, что вы не сможете присоединиться к нам, генерал.

Что ж, Хакс был благодарен и за то, что его не оставили в неведении. И он все равно бы не пошел на вечеринку. Органа кивнула и пошла прочь, уводя с собой Финна.

Дверь закрылась, и Хакс остался один.

***

Хакс почти радовался своей болезни. Она все делала проще. Не нужно было никуда бежать, не нужно было считать минуты. Он то и дело проваливался в беспамятство, и время пролетало незаметно. Но Хакс знал, что ему не повезет умереть во сне. Только не ему.

Он не верил, что у Рена и Рей все получится. Так не бывает. Наверняка они просто решили умереть красивой смертью в центре событий, раз уж не смогли придумать ничего лучше. Очень в духе Рена. Хакса же ждала глупая бесславная смерть в одиночестве, а он даже не мог как следует расстроиться. Чувства притупились.

Пару раз приезжал медицинский дроид, но Хакс его игнорировал. Смысла пить таблетки не было, жар путал мысли и тем самым облегчал восприятие реальности.

Проснувшись после очередного провала, Хакс понял, что уже стемнело. Зато вечеринка явно была в самом разгаре — даже до его комнаты доносились звуки музыки и веселья, а за окном взрывались фейерверки, освещая ночное небо.

Интересно, устроил ли Рен вечеринку в Первом Ордене? Хакс бы точно не стал, скорее, прочитал бы прощальную речь перед строем.

Несколько минут Хакс развлекался формулированием патетичных фраз, но из-за спутанности сознания варианты получались один безумнее другого. Дэмерон бы оценил.

Дверь отворилась, и внутрь с треском вкатился дроид. Хакс собирался было опять прогнать его, но понял, что перед ним ББ8. Тот осторожно приблизился к кровати и остановился. Хакс ощутил глупое желание погладить его по корпусу. Наверное, сказывался усиливающийся жар.

— Есть какая-то надежда, что ты пришел меня проведать один? — спросил Хакс.

Дроид «смотрел» на него в ответ очень выразительно. И вскоре со стороны двери ожидаемо донеслось:

— Дружище, спроси, он сильно на меня злится?

ББ8 повернулся пару раз вокруг своей оси, словно не зная, что именно должен делать. Потом, определившись, укатил за дверь и через мгновение вернулся, подталкивая Дэмерона внутрь.

Дэмерон вошел и неуверенно улыбнулся. К плечам его формы прилипли блестки, голову украшал венок из разноцветных лент — в нем он выглядел даже нелепее, чем обычно.

Но ему шло.

Хакс хотел спросить, почему Дэмерон не со своими друзьями, но понял, что повторяется. Теперь любые слова, претензии и подначки казались глупыми. Стоило отдать должное концу света, он помогал избавиться от шелухи.

— Не возражаешь? — Дэмерон взял стул, на котором сидела Органа, придвинул поближе и опустился на него.

Хакс не возражал. Он пользовался возможностью и разглядывал Дэмерона. Не самый некрасивый вид с учетом обстоятельств.

— Прости, что раньше не пришел. — Дэмерон неловко почесал затылок. — Стыдно было…

Да, Хакс понимал. Ему тоже было стыдно за свою слабость, за странную связь с врагом и вообще за весь вчерашний день. Не стоило выходить на улицу, не стоило прилетать сюда.

— Я опять нарушил приказ, и ты заболел из-за моей безалаберности, — закончил Дэмерон виновато. — Если бы не я, ты хотя бы встретил конец света здоровым.

О, так вот за что ему стыдно.

Хакс помолчал, осмысливая услышанное. Глупо, но такой вариант ему нравился больше.

— Ты прощен, — великодушно обронил Хакс. — В следующий раз подумай трижды, прежде чем нарушать правила.

Дэмерон поднял брови, лицо его выражало смесь возмущения и восхищения.

— Ты не меняешься, да?

— Нет, — ответил Хакс. — Я думал, я тебе за это и нравлюсь.

В любой другой раз Хакс бы оставил последнюю фразу при себе, но у него был жар, озноб и помутнение рассудка, а все недовольные могли пойти и сгореть во взрыве Жемчужины.

— Да… — Дэмерон улыбнулся. — Да.

Хакс смотрел на прилипшие к плечу Дэмерона блестки, на украшающий голову венок, на волевые черты лица, пытаясь ухватить какую-то мысль. По Дэмерон, лучший пилот Сопротивления, образец для подражания, живое воплощение их идеалов, любимец женщин и мужчин. Наверняка он веселился на вечеринке до упаду, вдохновляя сослуживцев своим примером и даря им надежду на лучшее будущее. Возможно, даже танцевал на столе, кто знает.

А при первом удобном случае незаметно сбежал в тихую комнату к больному врагу.

— Почему ты все-таки пришел? — Хакс не мог не спросить.

Дэмерон некоторое время молчал, обводя взглядом комнату, словно в первый раз ее увидел. Потом посмотрел Хаксу в глаза и прямо ответил:

— Мне страшно, Хакс.

Наконец в затуманенной голове Хакса начала складываться картинка. Если ты не можешь стать своим до конца, то ты становишься лучшим. Это единственный выход. Тогда уже все остальные смотрят на тебя с восхищением и хотят подражать тебе. Ты теперь тот, кто задает планку. И это не маска, ведь ты действительно веришь в то, что делаешь. Нарастающая вокруг броня становится твоей частью, делая тебя сильнее и совершеннее.

Одна проблема — о некоторых вещах ты не можешь сказать никому. Например, о том, что боишься.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Хакс, и он понимал.

У них оказалось намного больше общего, чем на первый взгляд.

Хотя Дэмерон оказался смелее. Он хотя бы не побоялся сказать о своих страхах вслух.

— Слушай, давно хотел спросить, — начал Дэмерон осторожно.

Хакс напрягся. Сейчас Дэмерон спросит, жалеет ли он о чем-нибудь. И Хакс ответит «нет», потому что он не жалеет, но это окажется неправильный ответ, который безнадежно испортит момент.

Но Дэмерон спросил совсем другое:

— Если бы я был последним человеком в галактике, кроме тебя, и приближался конец света, мы бы?.. — Дэмерон многозначительно улыбнулся.

Хакс фыркнул от неожиданности, но ответить не успел. Лицо Дэмерона осветилось, он встревоженно посмотрел в сторону окна. В комнате становилось все светлее и светлее, пока белизна не поглотила все.

Конец света оказался неожиданно ярким. И, как всегда, не вовремя.

Хакс закрыл глаза.

***

 

Хакс открывал глаза и видел космос, видел пустыню, видел города, видел океан, видел ничто. Хакс плыл, летел, бежал, полз вперед.

Хакс убивал. Хакс умирал. Хакс никогда не рождался. Хакс рождался снова и снова.

Хакс уничтожил цивилизацию. Хакс взорвал дирижабль. Хакс сжег ведьму. Хакс ограбил банк. Хакс нарисовал на пенке кофе листочек. Хакс пнул консервную банку, и она попала в мусорную корзину. Хакс уснул на печатной машинке, и оттиски букв остались у него на лице. Что такое печатная машинка?

Хакс жил в замке. На астероиде. Под водой. На космическом корабле. В маленькой квартире. На рыбной ферме. Хакс не жил.

Хакс плакал. Хакс смеялся. Хакс кричал так громко. Хакс молчал. Чаще всего, Хакс молчал.

Хакс женился. Хакс выходил замуж, Хакс съезжался. Хакс занимался сексом с разными людьми, Хакс соблюдал целибат. Хакс любил, Хакс ненавидел, Хакс игнорировал.

Хакс целовался с Дэмероном. От Дэмерона пахло рыбой.

Нет, от Дэмерона пахло красно-зелеными фруктами, и Хакс цеплялся за него как за последний оплот настоящего в какофонии звуков, запахов, галлюцинаций и воспоминаний о вещах, которые никогда не случались.

Хакс открыл глаза, только когда перестал чувствовать ослепляющий свет даже сквозь веки.

Он оказался на той же кровати, в теле все еще ощущался жар, а в горле першило. Хакс снова был генералом, и его воспоминания принадлежали только ему.

Дэмерон лежал рядом, глядя на Хакса со странным блеском в глазах.

— Неужели у них получилось? — спросил он.

Хакс посмотрел в сторону окна на небо. Звезды висели на своих местах. Да, у них получилось.

— Ты ведь не залез на мою кровать в ботинках?

Дэмерон рассмеялся, и смеялся так долго, что Хакс почти заподозрил его в истерике. Может быть, Хакс и сам усмехнулся пару раз, но он не мог утверждать наверняка. Потом слуха достиг звук падающих на пол ботинок.

Это был самый приятный звук, который Хакс слышал за всю свою новую жизнь, если вести отсчет от конца света.

***

 

Наутро все собрались в деревне, на той самой площади. Хакс принял горсть лекарств и снова оделся как на парад, чего нельзя было сказать об остальных членах Сопротивления. Может быть, их тоже потрепали воспоминания о неслучившемся, но, скорее всего, стоило винить похмелье.

Однако большинство из них уже пришли в себя, приготовили оружие и теперь настороженно оглядывались. Органа приказала им собраться здесь, чтобы встретить Рей и Верховного лидера Первого Ордена, но площадь была слишком маленькой для космического корабля. Вряд ли туземцы обрадуются, если двигатели сдуют крыши их аккуратных домиков. Хакс тоже не до конца понимал, хотя у него была одна безумная теория.

При свете дня все постепенно возвращалось в прежнее русло: привычная форма, привычные враждебные взгляды. Хакс рад был снова стать собой и хотя бы сгрести мозаику своей жизни в одну кучу, если пока не получается сложить ее в рисунок.

И все-таки что-то неуловимо изменилось, но Хакс не мог понять что именно. Он оглядывался по сторонам, ища несоответствия, но ничего не находил. Могли Рен и Рей собрать галактику неправильно? Пропустить пару планет? Забыть какой-нибудь редкий вид растений или случайно создать новую креветку?

Как минимум, враждебных взглядов в свою сторону Хакс ловил уже меньше. Возможно, помогало, что Дэмерон стоял рядом.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил Дэмерон.

Хакс посмотрел на него непонимающе, и тогда Дэмерон закатал рукав. Волосы на его руке стояли дыбом.

Теперь Хакс тоже заметил. Напряжение накапливалось в центре площади, пока не стало видимым. Два искрящихся Силой шара, красный и зеленый, постепенно приняли форму человеческих фигур.

Рен и Рей стояли рядом, из их глаз лился ослепительный свет. Мелкие камни вокруг поднимались в воздух. Хакс ощутил, как по коже бегут мурашки, и ему стоило больших трудов стоять, не шевелясь. Все в нем кричало, что нужно бежать прочь или пасть на колени перед двумя новыми богами.

Но наваждение пропало, когда их глаза перестали светиться и вновь стали человеческими. Рей обеспокоенно шарила взглядом по толпе, пока не заметила пробивающегося к ней Финна. Они побежали навстречу друг другу и слились в крепком объятии.

Хакс не верил в божественное, поэтому переводил увиденное в знакомые ему термины. Операция по предотвращению конца света привела к тому, что и Первый Орден, и Сопротивление получили оружие невиданной ранее силы.

Рен и Рей могли бы править Галактикой, если бы объединились. Но, судя по крепости ее объятий, такой вариант на какое-то время отпадает.

Или они могли бы сразиться и уничтожить друг друга вместе со всей Вселенной. Этот вариант тоже не самый приятный.

Хакс знал, что бывает, когда две противоборствующие армии получают оружие одинаковой силы и фатальной разрушительности.

— Полагаю, нам нужно на некоторое время продлить перемирие, — озвучила Органа его мысли.

Она улыбалась с таким видом, словно спланировала все случившееся, включая конец света. Ложь, конечно, но та, в которую легко поверить.

Хакс неохотно кивнул. Холодная война, стычки на спорных территориях, охрана границ, но не открытое полномасштабное противостояние. Какой в нем смысл, если у каждой стороны есть человек, способный по щелчку пальцев уничтожить весь флот противника. А Хакс готов был поклясться, что теперь Рен и Рей способны.

Странно, но Хакс не ощущал особого разочарования от подобных перспектив. Может быть, оно придет потом, когда события улягутся в голове. Или Рен все-таки неправильно собрал что-то внутри Хакса.

— Мы обсудим возможное перемирие позже, — хмуро произнес Рен. Ему явно не терпелось побыстрее убраться отсюда. Хакс давно знал, что огромная сила ничуть не улучшает характер. — Генерал, улетаем через пять минут. Вас ждет неприличное количество непрочитанных сообщений.

Отлично, они не только телепортироваться научились, но и перемещать живые объекты. Хакс надеялся, что сможет не потерять свой завтрак в процессе.

Но Рен сказал пять минут. Зачем пять минут?

— До встречи, генерал, — попрощалась Органа. — Думаю, теперь мы будем видеться чаще.

С этими словами Органа пошла в сторону Рей, и рядом с Хаксом остался только Дэмерон.

Еще минуту они потратили на неловкое молчание.

— Мы теперь тоже будем видеться чаще, — в итоге произнес Дэмерон. — Генералу наверняка понадобится хороший пилот, если она захочет посетить ваши края с дипломатическим визитом.

Хакса смог уговорить свое тело на кивок.

— Я тут подумал… — продолжил Дэмерон. — Однажды мне все надоест, и я уйду на пенсию. Я узнал, что на юге этой планеты есть острова, где занимаются культивированием жемчуга. Куплю себе хижину у моря, буду возить жемчуг на континент.

Дэмерон сделал паузу, мечтательно глядя на небо.

— Если к тому времени тебе понадобится тихое место, чтобы написать свои увлекательные мемуары, то ты знаешь, где меня найти, — закончил он.

Хакс вдруг как наяву представил запах рыбы. Или вспомнил — кто теперь разберет.

— Очень романтично, — ответил Хакс. — Но мне кажется, Рен и Рей до этого успеют устроить еще пару-тройку концов света.

— О, я надеюсь. — Дэмерон подмигнул. — Я обязательно загляну.

Рен уже снова начал искриться, поэтому Хакс едва заметно кивнул, развернулся и пошел к Рену, не оглядываясь. Потом встал в образовавшийся на земле круг из красного света и принялся ждать.

Хакс уже почти поверил, что ему удастся покинуть планету без происшествий, как вдруг Дэмерон весело крикнул на всю площадь:

— Позвони мне!

Хакс порадовался, что красный свет скрывает его от остальных членов Сопротивления. К сожалению, с Реном это не работало.

— Дипломатическая миссия прошла успешно, надо полагать? — Рен даже не пытался не усмехаться.

— Более чем, — сухо ответил Хакс.

— Я так и подумал, — кивнул Рен с притворной серьезностью.

Нужно было срочно сменить тему, поэтому Хакс спросил:

— Что было в центре Жемчужины?

Некоторое время Рен молчал, словно подбирая слова.

— Много чего и ничего одновременно, — попытался объяснить он. — Фантомы вещей и людей. Все, что Вселенная посчитала чужеродным по каким-то причинам. Мне показалось, что я видел знакомых. И даже себя. Свою тень.

Очередные игры Силы, вникать в которые Хакс не хотел. Рен закончил:

— Единственное, что осталось после взрыва, — металлический шар с четырьмя спицами. Непонятно, как он попал в нашу Вселенную. Я настоял на том, что артефакт будет принадлежать Первому Ордену. Возможно, мы сможем извлечь из него пользу.

Описание знакомо отозвалось в памяти Хакса. Пусть Рен попытается. Это хотя бы займет его на какое-то время, пока Хакс будет разгребать накопившиеся дела.

Красный свет становился плотнее, и Хакс приготовился осваивать новый вид путешествий. Но в самый последний момент перед прыжком Рен вдруг сказал:

— Мы собрали тебя правильно. Таким, каким ты уже был в ту секунду.

Что ж. Это следовало обдумать. После того, как Хакс разберет письма и организует все необходимое для визита послов из Сопротивления. Следовало подготовиться тщательно.

По ту сторону красного света Дэмерон махал ладонью. Хакс не выдержал и улыбнулся.


End file.
